


Personal Taste

by siluria



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: Zhan Yao's used to being bullied out of his own kitchen, so he's not really sure where Bai Yutong's sudden vehemence about a cookery course is coming from...
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Personal Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenwryn/gifts).



> A little thank you for all the awesome fic <3

*

"I can't cook, you keep telling me I'm a disaster in the kitchen, and should stay out of it in case I hurt myself or burn the building down. Why are you so adamant I come with you on this cookery course?"

Zhan Yao is completely baffled by the request, well used to being manhandled out of his own kitchen, not that he has any objection to Bai Yutong cooking for him... or the manhandling if he's being honest with himself, despite his "paws off" retorts. It's just that a cookery course is the complete opposite of everything Bai Yutong permits him to do.

Bai Yutong sighs. "Because I want to learn how to cook your favourite things and get them just how you like them."

Zhan Yao has to strain his hearing to work out what the muttered words are, and honestly, that wasn't what he expected, but it punches his stuttering heart into overdrive. He must spend too long in shocked silence, because those defiant shoulders slump, and that won't do...

Before he can rationalise his own actions he's in Bai Yutong's space, and his tentative kiss is turning from a shy question into _fuck yes_ the second there are fingers tightening in his hair and an arm pulling them closer together. He splays his hands across Bai Yutong's muscled back, and gets lost in the sensations of hands and lips and... having someone who cares. 

He chases Bai Yutong's mouth when he pulls back, and he's close enough to feel the breathy laugh against his spit-soaked lips. "Is that a yes?"

Quite frankly he can't remember what the question was anymore, but he figures it doesn't really matter; it'll be an emphatic _yes_ anyway.

He leans closer to Bai Yutong and presses his answer against his lips.


End file.
